


Arguments

by MachineryField



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:29:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24383587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachineryField/pseuds/MachineryField
Summary: Taking a Philosophy course was not high on Shulk’s list of classes he wanted to take, but here he was. Apparently, he needed the class to graduate. But it could be worse, at least the only insufferable classmate he had was that Machina… Egil.
Kudos: 6





	Arguments

**Author's Note:**

> Thank u to XBC1 server for validating my brainrot

Taking a Philosophy course was not high on Shulk’s list of classes he wanted to take, but here he was. Apparently, he needed the class to graduate. But it could be worse, at least the only insufferable classmate he had was that Machina… Egil.

Egil, rumor had it he’d graduated more than once now (the exact number he had varied depending on who you asked, but the lowest number was ten)... And each time, he took this class.

It was weird if you asked Shulk, but whatever. He would just try and avoid arguments with him when he could. Too bad he was a bit, er, bad at that. The two seemed to easily get into debates, and Shulk wasn’t sure how to stop it.

And his friends, well, they weren’t being very helpful on that front, either.

“Maybe you should try to actually talk to him!” Fiora would say, sticking out her tongue. “Instead of just arguing with him all the time.”

“He might think you’re Klaus or something and that’s why he keeps being so mean.” Reyn would add. “You gotta make sure he knows you aren’t your brother, you know!”

Shulk guessed they had points, but… that didn’t mean he had to like it! Especially as he walked towards the dorms in the dark, still steaming from another argument in class. Stupid Egil and his stupid philosophical waxing…

He was so focused on this all that he didn’t even notice someone was following him until there was a hand on his shoulder.

“Whoa!” He jumped, turning to face Egil. “W… what do you want?”

“You dropped this.” He held out a little keychain Klaus had sent him as an apparent peace offering, a little red sword-like thing. 

“Thank you…” He took the keychain, shoving it into his pocket and out of sight. “I didn’t realize I dropped it…”

“I noticed.” Egil sighed, shaking his head. “It’s… an eyesore, so try and keep a closer eye on it, alright?”

“Eyesore, huh…?” He guessed he felt the same, though only because of who gave it to him. “I’ll try not to bother you with it again. If you see it on the ground again, though… You don’t need to hunt me down.”

“Oh? Why is that? Do you not want it back?”

“Well, I… I don’t really know.” Shulk sighed, looking down at it. “My brother gave it to me, and we… well, we aren’t exactly close.”

“Brother?” He hummed, face turning to one of distaste as he spoke. “You do look like  _ him _ .” 

“So you know Klaus.” Shulk sighed, shaking his head. “I’m sorry, he has… moods, bad ones. And I’m sure you’ve seen one if you react like that…”

“I’ve seen quite a few, actually.” He put a hand to his head and sighed. “More than I would like to admit. I truly don’t see what Meyneth sees in him.”

“Tell me about it.” He sighed, shaking his head. “Galea seems to think there’s a lot of good to him, but it’s hard to see.”

“Shocked to hear that coming from his own brother.” Egil hummed, tapping a finger against his chin. “So, you really have no idea what she sees in him?”  
“Not a clue, she just insists he’s a bit of a fixer-upper or something like that.” Shulk looked away, rubbing his neck. “A-anyway, I think I should get going before it gets much later.”

“Ah, of course.” Egil nodded at him a bit and turned on his heel. “Good night, Shulk.”

“Good night, Egil.” He watched the Machina as he walked away, feeling he maybe understood him a little better now.

Now if only he could stop getting into debates with him every time they had class together.


End file.
